Turnabout Fates
by Hebiko Tsukiko
Summary: The story of Phoenix Wright and Edgeworth's sister, Victoria Wellington. What happens when fate has it's way with those small decisions we make on a day-to-day basis? This is what happens to Edgeworth...
1. Chapter 1

"Victoria!" Edgeworth yelled, anxiously throwing things about the room. 

"Yes, Miles?" she answered. Her hair was tied back into a bun, however, her bangs hung loose in front of her eyes. She wore a silky suit with a maroon-magenta-like collar. The look seemed vaguely familiar. 

"Have you seen my coat?" He said, knowing his first case was soon to come. 

"Yes I have, Miles" she said, smiling. As she walked into the light, details in her outfit became apparent. Her collar was gold rimmed and she had random bits of blue throughout her outfit. Under her neck, of course, was the infamous "frilly" accessory. 

She handed him his coat, which mirrored her outfit (to an extent), as well as his metal briefcase. "Are you ready?"

"More now than I'll ever be". She placed her arm around his waist and smiled. "I can't wait to see you there. You're going to be amazing!" 

"You won't be disappointed, Vicky," he said with a smile. With his arm wrapped around her shoulder, they walked from the parking lot up to the courthouse lobby. This was where they would part ways. At least, for now. It was Edgeworth's first case. This was HIS big day. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and began to walk away. "Watch closely, Victoria. You have much to learn". He gave her a confident smirk, the last before trial. "After all...you're only 15." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edgeworth..." Victoria stayed silent. Everyone was shocked. Nobody in the room, despite all the newcomers, could have expected such an end to trial. She hugged him tightly, trying to comfort him as best as she could. However, it was no use. He was in no mood for comfort. 

"I...I don't believe what I've seen. Have my eyes...deceived me?" He stood there, looking at the floor. "Victoria...I don't want you in this profession any longer. You...your innocent eyes can not witness such a-" 

"EDGEWORTH! Have you lost it!" She glared at him, angry at what he was about to mutter. "Since I took my first breathe, daddy always told me I was going to be a lawyer! He knew-" 

"DON'T BRING UP OUR FATHER..." Victoria stayed quiet. She should have known better than to bring up that incident. After all, she wasn't present when her father was killed that day in the courtroom. She could have no perception of what Edgeworth has gone through that day. She was only four. Her father felt she was too young to be in the courtroom. Perhaps THAT was the real reason Edgeworth was so nervous that day. He didn't have his little sister by his side.

"I'm sorry, Miles..." There was a pause. Edgeworth sighed and hugged her back, ever so lightly.

"I apologize as well. Let's just not talk about it, ok?" He shook his head, walking by himself to his car. Victoria already knew to leave him be. She'd take the stairs and enjoy the journey. 

While on her pensive and lonesome walk, she crossed paths with defense attorney, Mia Fey. Impressed with her talents, she walked up to her and introduced herself. "Hello! My name is Victoria Wellington. I loved you're performance, I really did! It was just...wow! I must say, you didn't quite utilize the use of 'ergo' quite as much as I've seen other lawyers, but it was no matter. " 

"How old are you?" she asked. How could someone so small seem to know just as much as she did? 

"Me? Oh, I'm 15!" "Really, now? Well, are you an aspiring defense attorney?" Although Mia would normally love to talk to someone who shared her dream of helping those in need...today was just not her day. "Indeed, I am! My father was one, 'ergo', I want to follow in his footsteps!" Her eyes lit up with joy. She loved her brother and all, but she hated the fact that he was a prosecutor. That made NO sense to her. After all, Gregory Edgeworth was, in fact, a defense attorney... 

"Ah. Well, best of luck to you Miss.Wellington. As for me...I think my career as a lawyer is just over..." Mia picked up her things and left abruptly. This, perhaps, was not the profession for her. As she left, Victoria watched her. There was just something special about this woman. "Mia Fey, huh?" She laughed. "I'll be looking out for your next case. I can't wait to be taught by the great Mia Fey. What a wonderful defense attorney I shall make!" It was then she remembered Edgeworth. "Ack! He's going to kill me!" Despite her "lawyer-esque" outfit, she managed to run quickly to the parking lot. Her brother was not going to be thrilled she was late. Not at all...


	2. Chapter 2

"The defense is ready, your Honor." 

"The prosecution is ready as well, your Honor." 

Victoria, now sixteen years of age, stood in the back of the court room. She loved watching court cases. After all, this was going to be her life. She may not have been raised by the Von Karmas, as Edgeworth was, but she was still a prodigy. It ran in the Edgeworth blood! Only one more year of study and she was to take the bar exam. She HAD to make sure she knew everything. After all perfection is key. Her brother expected no less. Normally, he would be with her, watching the case and point out all the mistakes. However, he was busy with another case. It was ok, though. She could handle being on her own. 

Victoria sat in the back of the room, ready with her notepad and pen. Another case by Mia Fey! She was excited to see her defending again. After all, from the way she sounded that last time, it seemed she wasn't going to defend again. Not quite! She watched as the judge began the usual motions. Another murder..how exciting. As if Victoria hadn't seen enough murder trials. Her brother was Edgeworth. Come now! While the prosecutor was briefing the court, Victoria glanced at the defendant chair. That was when she saw him. Dressed in a pink sweater and wearing an "adorable" white mask, Victoria couldn't help but think he was cute. However, the "look-here-you-can't-miss-this-huge-thing-on-my-chest" heart on his jacket said "I'm taken". She shook her head and listened, once more, to the prosecutor. _Get your mind out of the gutter, Vicky. You're here to learn, not to be single and mingle._

"Your name and occupation, please."

"Phoenix Wright" he said, smiling. You couldn't actually see his smile, but one look at his eyes would tell you he was most certainly smiling. _Accused for murder and this man is smiling? Gees. _"I'm and art student, but I study law on the side." _The side? THE SIDE! How on EARTH does one study law on the SIDE? That's like someone saying "Hey, I'm a librarian but I do brain surgery ON THE SIDE!_

Throughout the court case, he seemed to make even less sense. None the less, Mia Fey managed to win and this "Phoenix Wright" was off the hook. Victoria felt she needed to congratulate this man. After all, it was a close trial. She approached them as they were exchanging business cards, so she waited until Mia Fey left. She'd congratulate her later. "Hello!" she said, waving with an endearing smile on her face.

"Hello…" although he had won, Mr.Wright was not the happiest man alive at this moment. 

"Sorry about what happened in there. You seem like a great guy…"

"Yeah," he sighed. Clearing his throat, he changed composure. Now he was the "happy-go-lucky" man once more. "Sorry, I really shouldn't mope like that. I just got a not guilty verdict, after all. So, what's your name? You look familiar."

"Oh, I was watching your trial. Maybe you saw me. My name's Wellington…er, I mean, Victoria! Victoria Wellington, that is…" She messed up. Great. Here we go…

"My name's Phoenix Wright. Then again, you most likely already know that." He paused. "So, what are you studying? Are you an artist? You have a notebook with you and all." She just remembered that notebook of hers. Due to her "interest" in the case, she didn't write down one word. Her brother was going to be _thrilled. _

"Law, of course. I just need one more year and I can take the bar exam. What about you?" She asked, a hand behind her head.

"Law as well! Well, as of now, anyway. That Ms.Fey really inspired me. Besides, it was fun yelling out 'objection' and such. I think I could make a career of doing that." _He wants to become a lawyer just to say objection? Why not be an actor on some lawyer show? Surely that would take less years in college. You'd still accomplish your goal, Wright…_

As much as Victoria wanted to hint she was interested, she knew she couldn't really have a relationship now anyway. Besides, she was too young for this man. He must have been in his twenties or so. "Well, I better be going. I have to get home soon." She smiled at him. "It was nice meeting you Phoe-"

'SAY!" he said, interrupting her. "Before you go, want to go get some coffee somewhere? I mean, I don't really like coffee, but maybe you do? I'd like to ask you some questions about majoring in law in such." Partially blushing, she nodded. "Sure! Um, I can't today, but I'm free this weekend. I'll teach you everything you want to know, Mr. Phoenix Wright."

"Oh, just call me Phoenix" he said, smiling. After exchanging phone numbers she turned around and began walking away. Mia Fey returned and noticed the two were talking. "Was that Victoria Wellington?" she asked him. "Yeah, how did you know? Are you two friends or something?"

"No, I just met her a year ago during another case." 

"Oh.." he said. "Um…how old is she anyway? My guess is on 23. I like older women any-"

"She's 16" she said, looking at Phoenix's shocked face. Shaking her head and chuckling, she left and walked away to her car. Phoenix stood there for at least a few minutes. 


	3. Chapter 3

"I see no reason to continue this trial. It is clear what my verdict will be given the evidence presented. The defendant, Ann Onumous, is Not Guilty" The judge slammed his gavel and the court clapped. She had won her case.

Victoria Wellington, now 19 and an attorney at law, had just won her third case. Proud of her victory, she walked towards the exit of the courtroom and greeted the accused and her family out in the lobby. Why shouldn't she be proud? She had a perfect record.  
"Vicky!" Yelled a familiar voice from the lobby. It was Phoenix Wright, now an attorney at law himself. He seemed a bit nervous however. 

"Hey Phoenix!" She said, waving. Victoria said her goodbyes to the family and walked over to him, giving him a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. "How have you been?"

"Oh, I'm ok. I have my first trial today, so I'm a bit nervous."

"Oh, really? What's the case?" She asked, placing on hand on her hip. The other was caring a huge casefile. Lawyers were infamous for carrying those things around. 

"Nothing too big. One of my friends got himself in trouble and I'm defending him. I know he didn't do it. I'm positive. It should be a piece of cake, really" He may have tried to seem confident, but his demeanor said otherwise. It screamed "I'M CRAZY FOR HANDLING A MURDER AS MY FIRST CASE!" 

"What courtroom lobby are you using?"

"Four, I think…or three? Maybe two?" Phoenix couldn't remember the lobby he needed to go to. Just lovely. "Do you want to watch? Maybe offer me a few pointers during any breaks?" He asked. The two were a bit more comfortable around each other now.

"As much as I'd love to, I can't. Not today, anyway. I need to get home and do a couple things. My brother is busy working, so I need to pass by his house and get a couple of things before he returns." She laughed and hugged Phoenix once more. "However, I'll be free later on today, if you're free."

"I should be. I don't see this trial lasting THAT long. Want to go out for a cup of coffee?" He asked, his hand behind his head. She just laughed. "Phoenix, you know I don't like coffee. We've been through this several times." 

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just a bit nervous. Well, anyway, I'll call you later, ok? We'll come up with something. We always do."

"Ok, I'll expect your call then." She smiled and waved her phone at him. "Don't forget!"

"I won't!" He yelled as she walked away. It was then that he noticed Mia behind him, tapping her foot and sighing. "PHOENIX! This is your first case! The last thing you should be doing is making dates!"

"It's not a date, geez. We're good friends. I just wanted to spend some time with her. I'm not going to marry her or anything."

"I'm sure. Anyway, let's go over the briefing for this case. You have much to learn from this." A few minutes before the case began, Mia and Phoenix entered the room. The "big day" had arrived. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gah! Damn it! I presented the wrong evidence!" Victoria yelled as she played her DS outside of her apartment. Phoenix was taking a while to pick her up, so she decided she might as well work on her video game. "AHA, what now? What are you going to do about THAT, MR.PROSECUTOR!"

"I don't know, what _am I_ going to do, Vicky Wellington?" Vicky jumped up, throwing her DS in the air. Lucky, Edgeworth had fast reflexes and caught it. "Playing games, I see." 

"Well, I was bored. I don't have any cases coming up, so I decided to play for a bit." She stood up and took her DS back, placing it in her purse. "How was the case today?"  
"Ridiculous." He said. "I had to deal with some random defense attorney I've never heard of. There's too many rookies out in the field nowadays."

"Hey, I've only had three trials, making me a rookie." She laughed and hugged him. "I'm not so bad."

"No, you're not." He said, smiling. "Then again, you haven't lost now have you? Those that lose aren't worthy to call themselves lawyers. You have disappointed your client and, thus, have failed at your duties." He took out his copy of her house key and opened the door. "I'm going to rest for a bit, ok Victoria?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind. I'm going out, actually."

"Ok. I'll watch your little dog for you." He said, laughing. 

"Don't make fun of my alarm clock, Miles!" She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and closed the door. Just at that moment, Phoenix called her. He couldn't pick her up. She shrugged and grabbed her keys from her purse. Another excuse to drive her car. After all, it was an exact copy of Edgeworth's…but pink. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix's mouth dropped when she pulled up to his office. Not only was she wearing an incredibly sexy outfit, clearly not something a lawyer should wear, but her car was straight from dealer. It couldn't have been more than three months old! "Wow…you look great! N-nice car, by the way." 

"Thanks…to both comments." Phoenix closed the door behind her and greeted her. "It's a bit old, though. I'm thinking of getting another model. The new one has two doors!" she grabbed her phone and showed him a picture. He still couldn't believe the car…

'So, why did you want to meet me here?" she asked. "Certainly there are better places to meet me, aren't there?"

"I'm sure there are. However, there was something special I wanted to do." She placed his hand on her back and showed her into the office. Inside, the floor was covered in rose petals. There was some grape juice in a cooler with two wine glasses nearby. Victoria had a feeling this was set up for her, but she didn't want to say anything and sound stupid. "Wow, what's the occasion?" 

"Oh, Mia wanted to celebrate my win. She poured that out for her and I, but she had an emergency and had to leave." Of course it wasn't for her. Mia Fey- 1 point. Victoria – Negative 16,000…

"What about the rose petals?" Maybe there was a bit of hope. Maybe he TRIED to be romantic, but it failed miserably. 

"Oh, Mia knocked over a vase on her way out. I guess she was in a big hurry." Yeah…it failed miserably. "Hold on. I need to go into the next room quickly. I'll be right back." Phoenix left and Victoria sat on the couch, waiting for him. Her phone rang again, but this time, it was an unknown number. Not only that…it was a foreign number as well. " _Hello there…Victoria Wellington"_

"If I may ask, who is speaking?" She had a habit of speaking quite formally with strangers. 

"_Your favorite 'step-sibling', of course. I've heard you've become a defense attorney. You foolish fool…"_

"Who are you to tell me what I am to do with my life? I have nothing to do with you. This conversation shall cease now." Victoria knew exactly who was on the phone at this point. 

"_Fine. This conversation may cease, but it is not the last you have heard of me, Victoria Wellington. Rather, I should say Victoria Edgeworth. I'm surprised you didn't change your name, darling. You and your dear brother are so lovely together. Anyway, enough foolishness. Be sure to be in your office tomorrow. There's a new case I'm sure you'd love to handle. That is, upon hearing who the prosecutor is. Oh…and 'sister'…I'll be visiting you soon in America. I assume I'll be welcomed with open arms. Goodbye." _ After she hung up, Victoria chucked the phone to the other side of the room. Coincidentally, Phoenix walked out of the room at that point. Thankfully, he missed the phone and a possible hospital bill. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…fine." She sighed and grabbed her phone from the floor. _Franziska Von Karma. So you're coming to America, huh? Let it be known I won't lose to you. I'll take this case! I don't even have to read it! I shall _defeat_ you. We'll see who has more "sisterly" love for Miles. We'll see._

"So, are you hungry?" asked Phoenix. "I have enough money to go and grab a bite to eat." 

"Sure…oh, but I'm driving." She said. Victoria managed to get a smile back on her face. It seems Phoenix always found a way to put a smile on her face. 

"I have no problem with that!" He laughed as they both got into her car. She put one of her soft, love songs on and the two of them headed to the nearest fast food restaurant. 


End file.
